When the Sun Sets
by deweyreadmorebooksfan
Summary: When young Lucca Ashtear invents her very first gate key to change her mother's fate, she accidentally gets transported to 582 A.D. with no means of going back to her time, until she meets a young blue - haired boy who might be the key to help her get home. Slight AU


**A/N: Hello guys! This is my first Chrono Trigger fanfiction and I so totally love LuccaxMagus fanfics! Anyways, I came up with this fanfic out of boredom while I was on my break on my night job. So, I might have some grammar issues (mainly because I'm tired) but hopefully you guys will enjoy this. So please, comments and suggestions are always welcomed! :)**

**And I do sincerely apologize for a very short chapter. I promise I'll make a longer chapter next time! :)**

**And lastly...I don't own Chrono Trigger. Square Enix does and I don't make any profit for this fanfiction.**

When the Sun Sets

Chapter 1 – Blast to the Past

990 A.D.

'Almost…' a young violet – haired girl, who could be no more than ten years old, was busy tinkering with her tools and trying to screw the bolts on the handle of the small wand – like object. When she finally screwed the last bolt on the bottom of the object, she exclaimed giddily at her success, eyeing her invention with pride.

'Finally, I can use this gate key to go back in time and try to save mom!' she thought with excitement. When young Lucca Ashtear was seven years old, she hated science and thought it was an old boring subject. But after her mother had lost her leg after her dress got caught in the conveyor of one of her father's inventions, her opinion on science changed. From that time on, she had the interest in science to build a time machine for her to go back and save her mother.

"Lucca?" Lucca looked up and saw her father, Taban, standing at the door.

The young girl ran to her father and showed her new invention proudly. "Look, daddy! I made a gate key!" she said.

Her father chuckled. Lucca had followed in his footsteps and was more enthusiastic than he was when he was young.

"Now what does this gate key do, dear?" Taban asked.

"It can let someone travel back through time." Lucca replied, "Probably I can go save mom."

Taban's face fell a little. Ever since Lara's accident, his daughter had become obsessed to the idea of going back to that moment and change her mother's fate.

"Honey," Taban said softly, kneeling in front at his daughter's level, "Time traveling is a bit dangerous, you know?"

"But dad!" Lucca whined, "We can save mom with this and she can walk again!"

Taban sighed. She did have his brains but she also had the stubbornness that her mother possessed.

"But you don't even know if it works." He said warily. His daughter pouted.

"It does, daddy! You'll see!" she exclaimed and pressed the button at the bottom of the gate key.

Suddenly, a loud cracking sound was heard and the young girl squeaked and let go of the gate key, inching away from it.

"Daddy…what's happening…?" Lucca whimpered.

Taban, sensing his daughter's distress, said, "Now, now, honey. Just stay away from that thing, okay?"

But the loud cracking sound became much louder and suddenly, a blue vortex appeared right under Lucca and was sucking her in.

"DAAAAAAAADDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" she screamed as she was being sucked into the blue vortex.

"LUCCA!" Taban roared and tried to grab his daughter, but it was too late. The vortex had already vanished, along with his daughter. The gate key was left behind.

582 A.D.

When Lucca came to her senses, she noticed that she was not in her room anymore. She was rather staring up at a gray sky and it was rather chilly compared to the warm summer of Guardia. When she sat up, she realized that she was on an island across a town that looked like Truce Village. She could still see Guardia Castle surrounded by the forest.

She recognized the island she was standing on as the place where her house should be. But there was neither house nor bridge that connected the island to the village. She was in a completely different environment and possibly, a different era.

'Where am I?' she thought, tears starting to well up her eyes in fear. She tried to find the gate key but it was nowhere in sight. 'It must have been left behind.' She thought desperately. Then she began to cry.

Somewhere in the middle of the sea, a young boy was rowing his small wooden boat, his crystalline blue hair flying through the cool breeze of fall as he sailed past Truce Village. He wanted to get away from Medina for a while, from his Master Ozzie, Flea, or Slash. He wanted to venture away from his black magic training and enjoy the beauty of Truce Canyon, where he was first found by the Mystics two years ago. He was just a ten – year old boy at that time and a prince from the kingdom in the sky that met its tragic demise after the beast was summoned from the depths of the earth. But after the Mystics saw his ability after he defeated the green imps that Ozzie had summoned to attack him, the Mystic leader decided to keep him under his tutelage and began grooming him to become the Magus.

The boy was brought out of his reverie when he heard a loud sob coming from the island. He turned to see a violet – haired girl weeping on the grassy grounds of the island. He was surprised that she was wearing an orange summer dress when in fact it was becoming cold. Wrapping his purple shawl tightly, he rowed towards the island, his curiosity for the young girl growing as he approached the island.

Lucca sniffed and wiped her tears from her cheeks with the back of her hands, not knowing what to do now that she was on a deserted island with no way to get out. Without the gate key, she will never be able to go back to her own time. If only she had listened to her father, she would not have ended up on this place in God – knows – what – era.

"Hey!"

The young girl looked up to see a boy walking towards her, his shoulder – length blue hair flying through the breeze and his purple shawl billowing against the wind. But Lucca was drawn to his piercing emerald eyes. Lucca could tell that he was slightly older than her by a year or two but those cold eyes told her that he was matured for his age and it disturbed the young girl greatly. How was he able to get here?

"What are you doing out here just in your sundress?" he asked, the coldness of his tone sending shivers down Lucca's spine.

"Uhm…" was all the young girl could reply in fear. Suddenly, a cold breeze touched her skin and she shivered.

The boy rolled his eyes and unfastened his long purple shawl, revealing a white tunic and brown slacks. He knelt down beside Lucca and wrapped the shawl around her small frame.

Lucca felt the heat creeping up her face. How come this boy had become so warm towards her after his cold remark?

"Th…thank you." She uttered softly and held on to the shawl. When she glanced at him, she saw a small smile forming on his face.

"It's nothing, really." He said softly, the coldness in his voice gone, "Where are you from?"

Lucca looked blankly at him. How could she ever tell him that she came from another time? He might think that she is a lunatic of some sort.

The boy chuckled. "You needn't be afraid to tell me. I promise I'll listen." He said reassuringly.

Lucca sighed. "Well," she began, "I'm from…the future."

She waited for the boy's response. Then, he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder.

"The future?" he exclaimed, his grip on Lucca's shoulder tightening, "How did you get here to the Middle Ages?"

Lucca's lips were trembling. The fear she had for him suddenly returned and she let out a small whimper.

The boy shook her again. "Please!" he said in desperation, his pupils becoming smaller, "Please tell me!"

"Let me go, please!" Lucca whimpered but the boy shook his head.

"Not until you tell me how you got here." His voice had suddenly become dark and Lucca swore that his emerald eyes are starting to turn into a ruby color.

"It was an accident!" the young girl yelled, "I invented a gate key because I wanted to go back in time to save my mother and -!"

"Where is this gate key?" he asked demandingly, his glaring eyes a pure ruby now, "Where?" he added sharply.

"I…don't…know…" Lucca sobbed and fat tears leaked from her eyes, "Now…I could…never get back to 990 A.D."

She continued to weep and the boy suddenly let go of her shoulders, starting to feel bad about his actions. He then dug in his pocket and offered a handkerchief at her and the young girl looked at him both quizzically and fearfully.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, his eyes, now back to its emerald color, lowered.

Lucca gingerly took the handkerchief from his hand and wiped her eyes underneath her big round glasses. She then looked at the boy again who had a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm from another year as well, you know?" the boy suddenly chirped.

Lucca's blue eyes widened. "Really?" she exclaimed in excitement, "I was afraid to tell you where I'm from because you might think I'm crazy."

The boy chuckled. "I understand." He replied softly. Then he added, "Say, would you like to go with me to Truce Canyon? I just came here by a small boat and I can bring you to Truce Village."

'That explained how he came here.' Lucca thought as she spotted the small wooden boat and oar that was tied to the shore.

The boy offered her his hand, which she took. As they walked towards the boat, Lucca thought that it would be rude not to introduce herself to him.

"By the way, my name's Lucca Ashtear." Lucca said to the boy.

The boy turned and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Lucca." The boy replied, "I'm Janus Zeal."

**A/N: And that's the first chapter! Hopefully I will have the time to make another one (as fanfiction writing has become such luxury).**

**Peace out!**


End file.
